La plus belle conquête de l'Homme
by katana 00
Summary: A l'instar de l'argent, le bonheur se cacherait-il sous les sabots d'un cheval ? Heero, un fer à cheval jamais bien loin, veut y croire dur comme fer.


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Le porte-bonheur que je traine sur ma monture à deux roues va me garantir la possession des GBoys … un jour ou l'autre. Quoi ? Moi, malade ? Non non, aucune fièvre de cheval à signaler ! Je suis juste têtue comme une mule ! ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Puisque mon récent handicap au bras me pousse à m'adapter et différer durant quelques temps la poursuite de mes écrits (rédiger de longs chapitres de façon « mono-doigté » me tente pas vraiment ! ^^), je racle mes fonds de cartons et vous présente ce mini OS chevalin. Bonne évasion ! ^^ _

.

.

**«La plus belle conquête de l'Homme.»**

.

.

Isolé du bruyant monde urbain, un ranch peu conventionnel, prônant obstinément l'équithérapie en complément de soins médicaux pour patients instables ou en soutien à l'éducation pour enfants difficiles, s'érige fièrement au milieu de vastes terres verdoyantes. Ces fertiles plaines, bordant les frontières du Royaume de Sank, sont le cadre idyllique à cette œuvre novatrice et altruiste. Pierre angulaire de la fondation « Darlian », présidée par la célébrissime Vice-ministre des Affaires étrangères Réléna Peacecraft, ce dispensaire est mené, dès l'origine, d'une main de fer par son fidèle associé : l'inégalable vétéran Heero Yuy.

Ce loyal et indéfectible ami, surmédiatisé lors de sa rebelle et belliqueuse adolescence, rêvait depuis lors d'une vie pacifiste pour retraite. Une existence où il prodiguerait à autrui moult conseils et biens-faits. Or, au fil des ans, l'inattendu se lia à sa démarche. Dédier généreusement son temps à ce centre s'avéra tout aussi bénéfique pour lui-même. Par ce don de soi, son âme indélébilement souillée et meurtrie profita d'une efficace et apaisante rédemption. Les portes d'un avenir radieux s'ouvraient enfin à lui. Opiniâtre de naissance, l'ancien guerrier avait victorieusement surmonté ses difficultés et réticences personnelles. Vaillamment, il avait forgé son ambition jusqu'à fréquenter aujourd'hui ce domaine paradisiaque où il grandissait et s'enrichissait pleinement. Désormais, il était un adulte accompli. Un homme responsable fermement décidé à faire perdurer ce précieux Eden grâce et pour l'exceptionnel cheptel lui y tenant compagnie.

Les quatre magnifiques spécimens, possédant chacun une personnalité propre et racée, égayaient merveilleusement son anodin quotidien. Simplicité, tant convoitée par le passé, qu'il chérissait à sa juste valeur à présent ! Et pour tout cela, il lutterait encore sans relâche. Pareil aux autres jours, d'un regard paternel, il observa les « membres de sa famille » évoluer gracieusement autours de lui.

Le pur sang arabe, né d'une élégante mère anglaise, fut le premier à attirer son attention. Majestueux lors des plus grandes manifestations mondaines, Quatre sait en imposer naturellement. Quand bien même son sang chaud ne se manifeste pas aux premiers abords, assurément il hypnotise lorsqu'il se dévoile par ses agiles prouesses et son audacieuse intelligence. Sa magique complexité envoûte inévitablement. Tour à tour, dominant ou fragile, il n'est certes pas à mettre entre des mains débutantes. Son potentiel n'y serait pas exploité dignement. Non seulement le canaliser, lorsqu'il est débridé, exige une poigne ferme, mais les soins et l'attention qu'il requière réclament une connaissance et une surveillance poussée qu'un simple amateur ne saurait combler. Toutes ces exigences n'entament nullement son succès, jamais démenti tant auprès de la gente féminine que masculine. Les raisons pour lesquelles tout à chacun craque ? Essentiellement sa délicatesse à plus d'un titre, ses grands yeux vifs et sa peau fine couvrant une musculature agréablement marquée. Quatre Raberba Winner est un lumineux rayon de soleil réchauffant le cœur des visiteurs les plus septiques ou réfractaires.

Arborant une dissimulatrice mèche alezane lui conférant un caractère mystérieux, Trowa, inséparable compagnon du pur sang, n'en reste pas moins un demi-sang racé à l'aura bienveillante. Une réconfortante résistance et imposante puissance émanent manifestement de ce selle français, que peu de monde arrive à domestiquer. Grand, des traits doux couplés harmonieusement à une stature finement ciselée et musclée, il est particulièrement taillé pour le sport. Néanmoins, il ne rechigne jamais au dur labeur inhérent au bon fonctionnement d'un ranch. Consciencieux et polyvalent, il aide silencieusement et patiemment au transport en tout genre. Indéniablement, c'est une « bonne bête de confiance », sur laquelle il est possible de compter et se reposer comme le diraient certains. De plus, étant brièvement retourné à l'état sauvage à sa jeune époque, celui-ci se satisfait d'une vie austère. Aucune exigence particulière : l'action comme le repos lui siéent tout autant. Enfin, sa vive capacité d'apprentissage fut d'une aide providentielle à la création de l'activité. Trowa Barton, un ami incomparable en somme pour Heero qui l'apprécie particulièrement.

Un paisible et brave Wusun chinois, répondant au doux nom de Wufei Chang, vient compléter l'incroyable troupe. Spontanément, sa petite taille suscite un engouement chez les enfants qui en raffolent et l'élisent immanquablement comme leur adorable coqueluche. Aimant la quiétude et la solitude, il se prête pourtant de bonne grâce aux rassemblements familiaux. Jouant exceptionnellement, à l'occasion, les trublions si le cœur lui en dit. Sa plus vénérable qualité demeure cependant son sang froid légendaire. Inébranlable, il est un compagnon avenant lors de randonnées équestres mouvementées. Heero sait, malgré tout, que sa docilité est trompeuse. Son caractère zen sait cacher un être bourru proche de la mule parfois. Détail bien vite oublié tant sa robustesse est sublimée par son endurance aux pires catastrophes. La vie a omis d'être tendre avec lui ! Et sincèrement, ce qui le rend unique et magnifique, bien plus que la noirceur resplendissante de sa longue crinière, c'est son obéissance et son dévouement extrême à son maitre perdu. Raison pour laquelle Heero le respecte infiniment.

Enfin le dernier acolyte, et non des moindres ! : l'affranchi et fougueux mustang américain. Cet indomptable vagabond, luttant farouchement pour son indépendance et sa liberté, court allègrement sans peur du danger. Occultant radicalement les coups du sort, il croque perpétuellement la vie à pleine dent. Retourner à l'état sauvage au péril de sa vie ? Cet individu ne l'appréhende pas, bien au contraire ! Aucune crainte ne se dessine dans ses yeux d'exception. C'est là qu'il trouve véritablement toute sa beauté. Heero a eu un travail de titan pour se familiariser avec lui. Le plus récalcitrant des deux n'était pas forcément le plus évident ! L'approcher et l'amadouer furent des défis excitants, la bête était vicieuse : aimable et mordante l'instant suivant. Mais à présent, Heero est fier, l'étalon lui mange quasiment dans la main. Sans conteste, voici son préféré. Légalement, il n'est pas sien. Peu importe ! Leur affection réciproque est suffisante. Plus que le posséder, le monter ou le dresser, il aime à l'observer, la crinière déployée aux quatre vents, s'étourdissant dans les grands espaces alentours. Le contempler s'amusant d'un rien, tel un poulain insouciant, le comble profondément aussi. Chevaucher auprès de Duo Maxwell rend Heero terriblement orgueilleux et c'est suffisant à son bonheur. Subjugué, comme à son habitude, il le dévore intensément des yeux lorsque l'irréelle créature daigne abandonner sa harde et s'approcher de lui à la fin de son échauffement.

- « **Toujours les yeux rivés sur ma croupe, mon Yururi ?** » plaisante gaiement le cavalier guidant fermement sa monture vers l'enclos, afin de quémander le baiser de récompense pour sa brillante performance lors du débourrage final de son appaloosa.

Amusé de la référence équine japonaise, dont il est gentiment gratifié dans l'intimité et qui rappelle vaguement une sonorité proche de son patronyme, Heero monte prestement sur les barrières boisées du paddock le séparant de son ami. Négligemment accoudé à l'encolure de son cheval, l'américain est surpris d'une telle rapidité d'exécution. Sans complexe, la main de fer, gantée de cuir tanné et usé, se saisit de l'opulente crinière châtaine permettant ainsi au maitre des lieux d'accéder sans tarder à la tendre requête.

- « _La plus belle et noble conquête de l'Homme est indéniablement … l'Homme !_ » songea Heero, doucement euphorique, goûtant enfin au souffle sauvage de son attrayant mustang.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Heero est tellement obnubilé par les chevaux qu'ils voient ses amis comme des équidés ! Mouahh, ok ok ridicule ! ^^ … Merci infiniment d'avoir galopé avec moi sans freiner des quatre fers ! _

_Et si la prochaine fois, je vous entrainai vers un horizon différent ? Prêtes à délaisser les terres familières de Gundam Wing le temps d'une chevauchée ? Fantastique ? Ca, rien n'est moins sûr ! ^^_

.

.

**Le p'tit coin « Aya31 »**** : **

_Ben oui, j'ai décidé d'inaugurer une nouvelle rubrique dédicacée à ma guest préférée ! (ouais c'est dit ! ^^) Faut dire que ta dernière review sur « Eveil au champ d'Honneur » en vaut largement le coup ! J'ai cru voir des étoiles partout tellement j'étais émue ! Mon p'tit cœur était tout gonflé de joie ! Merci est un trop petit mot pour te dire combien je suis touchée ! Mais je te le dis quand même le temps que j'en invente un à la mesure de ma reconnaissance ! ^^_

_Par contre pour le « best-seller », je suis flattée mais je crois que c'est un tantinet trop fort, non ? Ca me gêne ! Surtout après un seul chapitre ! T'es sacrément optimiste ! ^^ Vais essayer d'être à la hauteur ! (aïe aïe le taf en prévision ! ^^) _

_Donc voilà, avant de partir, encore un énorme merci à toi !_


End file.
